


1:33

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip breaks the rules.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1:33

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Normally, Philip Pearson is surprisingly polite for an ex-addict hanging out with the lawyer who tried to extort money out of him and threw him to the cops. He has his moments of obvious frustration and impatience, but that’s to be expected when he’s so obviously suffering withdrawals. He usually still pays Ray some common courtesy. For example, he bought Ray breakfast. _Insisted_ on it. Practically begged for Ray’s company. He wouldn’t let Ray pick the place, but he let Ray pick the table and both their orders. He even said Ray could fuck him in the bathroom later after two o’clock. The time is a weird stipulation, but Ray isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He just wishes Philip were being a little more polite in the moment, because he’s telling a fantastic story, and Philip should really be paying attention. 

Instead, Philip’s checking his watch every two seconds. He spends every first second glancing furtively about the diner like a shooter’s about to jump down from the rafters and take them all out. He seemed relieved when Ray picked a table in the back, shielded from the windows. His gaze has skimmed every other patron and waiter like a robot compiling profiles. He’s intently eyeing the thickset woman behind the register when Ray snaps his fingers. Philip instantly straightens up, head swiveling back. Ray grumbles, “Hey, I rearranged my whole day for you, kid. The least you can do is pay attention to me.”

Philip mumbles, “Sorry,” and looks like he genuinely feels bad. His brows pinch together in a worried expression. He looks bizarrely cute when he’s admitting guilt. But he always looks cute. It’s one of the many reasons Ray puts up with his obvious insanity. He leans across the table, eyes boring into Ray like Ray’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen, and asks, “What were you saying?”

Ray sighs. He feels like it’d be a waste to retell the story now, when Philip’s clearly not going to soak it in enough to get the punch line. He’d better save it for later. He notices Philip’s gaze has shifted slightly, to somewhere just over his shoulder. 

He turns around and spots the dust-covered clock on the wall. When he looks back to Philip, Philip’s checking his watch. 

Then his head snaps up, a wide, glorious smile on his face—the kind that dimples his cheeks and crinkles his eyes. He sighs like the weight of the world has just slid off his shoulders. He looks at Ray in a swell of palpable relief and breathes, “It’s one thirty-four.”

Ray grunts, “So?”

Philip laughs delightedly. He reaches across the table, hand closing around Ray’s knuckles, the ones that aren’t clutching his fork and digging into his pancake. Ray glances down at the contact—Philip gives him a little squeeze. Ray still doesn’t understand why Philip was so desperate to hang out, but now he’s glad of it, because Philip’s at his most handsome when he’s _happy_.

Philip murmurs, “I’m just... really glad you’re here, Ray. Seriously.”

Ray doesn’t understand. But he flips his hand over to squeeze Philip’s back, and he promises, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Philip nods. He withdraws and finally starts eating his pancake.


End file.
